


Pochopení po snapeovsku

by tiberia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, po válce
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiberia/pseuds/tiberia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neobvyklý rozhovor v literární kavárně. Když Hermioně dojde, že vztah, ve kterém žije, nikam nevede, rozhodne se svoje naštvání utopit v kafi a knize. A narazí na někoho, kdo si v rozhovoru s ní rozhodně nebere servítky.<br/>Překlad povídky Snape & Sympathy od Ladymage Samiko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pochopení po snapeovsku

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snape & Sympathy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/112225) by Ladymage Samiko. 



_Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří knihy o Harry Potterovi přeložili do češtiny. Autorkou této fanfikce je_ **_Ladymage Samiko_ ** _. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního zisku._

 

Hermiona se nudila. Příšerně, strašlivě nudila. A stejně, jako to už udělaly tisíce žen před ní, když potřebovaly přečkat nezáživné snažení svých partnerů, prohlížela si strop. I když nutno přiznat, že její strop se vzorem pohyblivých souhvězdí jí skýtal trochu zajímavější podívanou, než obyčejné štukové nebo dřevěné. Byl tu Lev, nebo Býk a taky její oblíbený Orion. Přesto by možná byl ještě lepší nápad umístit na strop nějaké aritmantické rovnice, aby se měl mozek čím zabývat.

Její milenec (z nedostatku lepšího výrazu) s výkřikem zakončil svoje úsilí a odvalil se. Hermiona zamrkala nad tím náhlým, neslaným nemastným zakončením a uvědomila si, že jejich vztah jednoznačně dospěl ke konci. Z románku už nezbylo nic, co ho kdysi dělalo krásným, a alespoň z její strany ani žádná vášeň, která by ho činila vzrušujícím. Nejspíš to z něj vyvanulo už dávno, ale ona si chtěla být jistá, že její nedostatek nadšení – ať už v posteli či mimo ni – není jen obyčejná krize, kterou časem překonají. Koneckonců, vzestupy i pády, dávat i brát, to přece do vztahu patří, nebo ne? Nemůžou být pořád jen růže a čokoláda. _Hmmm... čokoláda....a maršmelouny..._

Jenže už byla unavená z toho, že ten, kdo dává, je celou dobu jen ona. Je jedno, jak úžasně si to užíval on, ale zasloužila si víc, než párkrát týdně několik minut počítat hvězdy. Ještě ke všemu okouzlené. Ale nestála dokonce ani o skutečné. I když skutečné hvězdy by možná mohly zahrnovat něco víc vzrušujícího, než ležet na zádech na matraci v ložnici. Musela si přiznat, že nikdy nebyl moc vynalézavý, ale ze začátky byl aspoň spontánní. Teď už to nebylo nic víc než .... uvolnění přetlaku. Bylo to trochu trapné a trochu nepříjemné, ale nedokázala si ani vzpomenout, kdy měla naposledy _doopravdy_ orgasmus.

S pevným odhodláním vstala a zamířila do sprchy a naprosto ignorovala ospalý hlas, nesoucí se za ní a oznamující, že za minutku bude připravený na další kolo. Konec konců, byla sobota večer a ještě nebylo pozdě. Někde určitě musí být k nalezení něco zajímavějšího, než strop.

Hermiona si nijak nelibovala v klubech jakéhokoliv druhu – kouzelnických ani mudlovských – a taky nechtěla, aby se objevily zbytečné fámy, kdyby se na nějakém tak profláknutém místě objevila samotná. Takže po krátké úvaze po pár minutkách chůze vklouzla do malé literární kavárničky, kde to vypadalo na nevtíravý a poklidný knižní večer. To je přesně ono, usoudila, když měla před sebou na stolku kafe a útlou knížečku - _Jsou ženy lidé?_ od Dorothy L. Sayersové – prostá logika feminismu se právě teď hodila. Obklopovalo ji šumění vcelku snesitelnépoezie, mísící se do zvuků tiché konverzace. A toto místo bylo tak... těžko říct...mimo módní proud, takže tu bylo nemnoho vcelku příjemných návštěvníků.

 

Nebo je aspoň považovala za příjemné, dokud se jí nevetřel do vědomí nezaměnitelný, chraplavý hlas. „Profesorka Grangerová.“

Existoval jen jeden muž, který mluvil tímto způsobem a v šoku z toho, že ho slyší, si málem převrhla kafe. „Profesore Snape,“ odpověděla a snažila se uklidnit. Možná to byl šok, ale když se trochu zamyslela, žádné překvapení. Ten člověk byl nepochybně obdařen obrovským talentem objevit se přesně ve chvíli, kdy byl tím nejposlednějším člověkem, kterého byste chtěli vidět. Skoro to budilo dojem, že vytvořil nějaký druh magického radaru – něco na způsob lotroskopu? - který jej vedl přímo k příslušným - lidem? Obětem? „Nečekala bych, že vás uvidím zrovna v mudlovském Bathu.“

Pokrčil rameny a stručně vysvětlil: „Přísady do lektvarů.“

Ach ano, to skutečně přikryje spoustu hříchů, že ano? A tak by jen málokdo dokázal ověřit jeho vysvětlení, dokonce i kdyby se obtěžoval zajímat se blíž. No, ona se dnes večer určitě obtěžovat nebude. Pro tuto chvíli měla chlapů a jejich zájmů plné zuby.

Ale on zřetelně neměl plné zuby těch jejích. „Jsem si vědom toho, že žijete v této oblasti, profesorko – Minerva se o vás v korespondenci nepřetržitě zmiňuje. Ale nečekal jsem, že vás ze všech možných míst uvidím právě tady. Co se stalo: Weasley neodvádí odpovídající výkon?“ Rty zkřivil ve vědoucím úšklebku a ta zatracená obočí vytáhl vzhůru.

„Jak jste ...“ Hermiona sklapla pusu a zrudla. Dostalo se mu očekávané reakce a měl tendenci být jejím vykrucováním spíš pobavený. „Jak to víte?“ dořekla nakonec rezignovaně.

Snape vklouzl do protějšího křesla a jemně položil svůj šálek. Krátce zauvažovala, jakému jedu dává přednost (nescafe? earl grey? espreso?) a jak to, že v jeho přípravě důvěřoval někomu jinému.

„Je sobota večer,“ odpověděl nenuceně, „žijete s někým, ale vyšla jste si sama, bez Weasleyho i bez přátel, na místo, které naznačuje, že se nechcete bavit žádnými způsoby, které jsou mezi lidmi tak populární. Čtete knihu, jejíž název a obal poukazují na nějakou úvahu o postavení žen, což není vaše obvyklá látka. Feministická literatura, jak jsem si všiml, se dostává do popředí zájmu v případech .... řekněme ... nepřátelského naladění vůči mužům.“

„Skvělá práce, Sherlocku,“ řekla Hermiona suše.

„A,“ pokračoval lehkovážně, „dnes odpoledne se hrálo semifinále ve famfrpálu. Předpokládám, že pan Weasley hodlal slavit, jak je zvykem všech sportovních blbců na celém světě.“

Hermiona nechápavě zírala a pak se dopáleně zasmála. „Kdybych vás neznala, přísahala bych, že mě špehujete. Ale můj milostný život, bez ohledu na to, jak neutěšený zrovna teď je, rozhodně není nic, čím byste se měl zabývat.“

„Rozhodně,“ souhlasil Severus a dlouze se napil ze svého šálku. „Ale zachoval jsem si zvyk.... všímat si a dávat si dvě a dvě dohromady. A Weasleyovi nemají sklon překročit svůj stín a vymknout se svému typu.

„Svému typu?“ Hermiona zjišťovala, že ji to zaujalo víc, než by mělo – ani ne tak to o Weasleyových, ale zajímalo ji, jak pracuje jeho mysl. A proč je tak...vzato kol a kolem...neobvykle hovorný.

„Artur, roztržitý kutílek.“ Snape prstem sledoval neviditelnou čáru na stole. „Bill, okouzlující lichotník. Charlie, aura nebezpečí. Percy, upjatý puritán, na první pohled neatraktivní, ale zdá se, že mnoho žen jeho postoj bere jako výzvu. Odmítám uvažovat o tom, jestli nakonec uvnitř najdou nebo nenajdou tygra.“ Hermiona se zahihňala, ale pak zvážněla a zamrkala nad jeho dalším komentářem. „Sama máte podobné vlastnosti, s tím viktoriánsky staropanenským vzhledem, který vám vyhovuje, ale působíte odlišným dojmem. Vypadáte jako žena, která si je velmi dobře vědoma své sexuální energie, je s ní spokojená, ale z nějakého důvodu se ji rozhodla držet na uzdě. Ačkoliv by mě zajímalo, jak jste si vybudovala takovou sebedůvěru, když váš jediný... _známý_ partner...byl mladý Weasley.“ Vzhlédl k ní a znovu zkroutil rty k jedné straně. Jeho oči se leskly něčím, co nedokázala poznat. Stejně tak se nedokázala rozhodnout, jestli se cítí uražena narážkou na to, že spí s kdekým.

„Dvojčata,“ vrátil se ke svému nástinu rodokmenu, „jsou velmi nekonvenční darebáci. To, že Fred je duch, ho nezměnilo žádným...podstatným způsobem. A to nás přivádí k Ronaldu Weasleymu.“

Hermiona byla fascinovaná a pohnutky tohoto muže ji zajímaly čím dál tím víc. „A co je Ronald Weasley?“

„Ronald je primitiv,“ odpověděl, jako by to mělo být zcela zřejmé, „flákač, druh člověka – a to si kladu otázku, jestli to je jeho skutečný status, - který si myslí, že chlastat pivo a sledovat famfrpál, kdykoliv má příležitost, je dostačující životní náplň. Taky si famfrpál _zahraje_ , ale před třicítkou už na něj bude líný. No a po tom všem vzrušení nějaký sex, aby uvolnil napětí.“

Hermiona si ho důkladně prohlížela. Byl ten člověk nějakým zvláštním způsobem opilý? Měla by být znepokojena přesností jeho úvah nebo jeho mnohomluvností? Nebo obojím? Mozek jí šrotoval na plné obrátky a tak se napila svého chlazeného moka, aby zakryla zmatek. Snad jí kofein pomůže zbystřit důvtip. „A vy?“ řekla nakonec, možná v domnění, že osobní rýpnutí jí pomůže odhalit Snapea víc, než se jí dařilo dřív. „Jaký druh milence jste vy?“

Pozvedl tvář na úroveň její. Jeho vlasy, stejně mastné, jako byly před všemi těmi lety, mu visely po stranách do obličeje. Mohl se skrýt jednoduše tím, že otočil hlavu. Ale oproti školním rokům jeho čelist ztratila něco ze své napjatosti a oči nesršely zlobou. Vlastně právě teď se zdálo, že se v nich objevil zmatek. „Já?“

„Ano, vy.“ Hermiona si znovu lokla, zaplavena podivnou vlnou zlosti. „Z nějakého důvodu jste rozebral jste všechny mužské Weasleyovic klanu, tak proč ne sebe?“

„Sebe ...“ zauvažoval, soustředěný do sebe. „Ve skutečnosti nemám ponětí. A hlavně vám do toho nic není.“

„To vážně zbožňuju. Takže můj milostný život je tu volně k diskusi a váš bude tabu?“ zabodla se do něj pohledem.

Mávnul rukama v odmítavém gestu a opřel se do židle. „Já jsem pouze předložil pár postřehů, profesorko. _Vy_ jste se ptala a žádala vysvětlení.“

„Vy ...vy ...!“ Jen se ušklíbl a Hermiona se začala znovu ovládat. Ten zatracený chlap měl pravdu, k čertu s ním. Kromě toho, vůbec by se nedivila, kdyby ji provokoval schválně. Fajn, takže jestli nehodlá diskutovat o svém milostném životě, mohl by sakra dobře naslouchat nářkům na ten její, vzhledem k tomu, že už vyjádřil jakýsi zájem. Dobrá vrba by jí přišla vhod a on byl člověkem, který – přestože by se v některé chvíli mohl rozhodnout, že jí to vmete do obličeje – si její informace nechá pro sebe. Aby se ty historky donesly k Ronovi, Ginny, nebo nedejbože Molly, to bylo to poslední, co potřebovala.

Ale Snape byl svým vlastním zvráceným, poněkud machiavelistickým způsobem bezpečný jako trezor.

A tak si Hermiona postěžovala. Obšírně. Podrobně – ale ne zas _příliš_ podrobně – s ohledem na pohlaví nebo možný útlocit svého posluchače (i když mohl být _ještě_ útlocitný, po té etapě života se smrtijedy?) Krom toho byly některé věci, které prostě vědět nemusel.

A přes to všechno, Snape jen tiše seděl, popíjel své záhadné cosi, oči soustředěné, s výrazem ... no, bez výrazu. Snad kromě malého náznaku samolibého uspokojení, když se jeho analýza ukázala jako zcela správná.

Hermiona skončila se svým katalogem křivd a cítila se o trochu líp, když všechno, co ji trápilo, pověděla někomu, kdo doopravdy _naslouchal._ (Upřímně, Ron _nikdy_ nenaslouchal ničemu, co nezahrnovalo famfrpál nebo hrozbu hordou špačků – kanáři byli v současné době zatraceně moc nápadní – a Ginny a Harry byli stále tak otravným způsobem navzájem omotaní kolem sebe, že je nechtěla vyrušovat, i kdyby to šlo je oddělit). Takže, _proč_ se obtěžoval naslouchat … Hermiona zopakovala otázku nahlas.

Snape ji chvíli jen pozoroval. „Možná,“ začal pomalu, „jsem sadistický parchant, kterého těší, že si přesně uvědomíte, kolik času jste promrhala na bezcenného blba. Možná si dělám seznam všech těchto detailů, abych je pak použil při konverzaci s Weasleym, až budu potřebovat verbální munici k propíchnutí jeho obrovského ega. Nebo snad jsem do vás bláznivě zamilovaný a jásám, že jste si konečně uvědomila, kolik idiota v něm je. Nebo jsem možná jednoduše sentimentální a užívám si toho, že je se mnou někdo ochoten mluvit bez přinucení.“

Hermiona sarkasticky zkřivila rty. „A nebo snad,“ opičila se, „se jednoduše můžete vykašlat na to, abyste mi na rovinu odpověděl.

Pokrčil rameny, ale v očích se mu zablesklo pobavením. „Znáte mě více než polovinu svého života, profesorko. Očekávala jste, že se křivý muž z křivého domku zázračně změní v něco úplně jiného?“

Dopáleně se zasmála: „Nejspíš _neočekávala_ ,“ odpověděla. „Ale po hodině fňukání nad nerovnými a nudnými vztahy jsem _doufala,_ že se dozvím o trochu víc.“

„Weasley,“ k zbláznění pomalu protahoval slova, „je neschopný moula.“

„A vy jste ó-tak-skvělý v posteli?“

„Já nejsem tak nesnesitelně sobecký, abych tak řekl, a věřte tomu nebo ne,“ a Hermiona zamrkala tváří v tvář upřímnému úsměvu. „ale dřív, než usnu, já se přinejmenším _pokusím_ postarat, aby můj partner měl orgasmus.“

„Nejsem si jistá, jestli taková poznámka, pocházející od vás, mi připadá spíš neskutečná,“ přiznala Hermiona pomalu a nepřestávala zírat, „nebo lákavá.“

„Ten fakt, že jsem měl ve skutečnosti sex a anatomicky nesporně patřím k mužského rodu?“ Zdvihl obočí a zhluboka se napil. „Co se týče vašeho úhlu pohledu, domnívám se, že 'neskutečný' to vystihuje naprosto dostatečně. _Existují_ lidé, o kterých si nikdy nepřejeme přemýšlet jako o skutečných lidských bytostech.“

„To není fér!“ namítla a posadila se zpříma.

Zamyšleně si ji prohlédl, než připustil: „Možná ne. Vždycky jste byla výjimečná při svém jednání se mnou, což je důvod, proč jsem nebyl ... nespokojen, když jsem vás tu dnes večer uviděl.“

„Ano?“ Hermioně se podařilo do té jediné slabiky vecpat téměř tolik významu, jako by dokázal Snape.

„Skutečně, je dosti otravné, že se ve svém pokročilém věku stávám sentimentálním.“ Zamyšleně studoval tmavou usazeninu na dně svého hrnku. To _byla_ pravda, profesorko Grangerová; zjistil jsem, že nemám žádnou chuť strávit dnešek sám.“ Zkřivil ústa. „Stále ještě mám stěží bohatý výběr příjemné společnosti. Jste jedním z mála lidí, kteří budou skutečně mluvit _se mnou_ , nikoli _o mně_ nebo _skrz mě._

Otevřeně přiznávám, že si svým způsobem vaše fňukání užívám. Je dobré vědět, že váš život není jen procházka růžovým sadem. Že jste doopravdy skutečná lidská bytost.“

Hermiona se usmála způsobu, jak obrátil svá slova proti sobě. „A řekl byste mi,“ zeptala se jemně, „co vás ze všech dnů právě dnes činí sentimentálním?“

Další vyhýbavé pokrčení rameny. „Biochemická reakce v důsledku postupující zchátralosti, předpokládám.“

„Těžko by se dalo říct, že jste vetchý,“ opáčila Hermiona kysele. „Ale dobře. Aspoň jste mi neřekl, že vaše biologické hodiny tikají.“

„Moje biologické hodiny tikají.“

Snape pronesl komentář s kamenným výrazem a Hermiona reagovala rozhodně velmi neelegantním odfrknutím. „Neplatný argument!“ prohlásila rázně a odolala pokušení široce se usmát. „Současná společnost – ve skutečnosti společnost obecně – považuje muže za životaschopné až do okamžiku, dokud je neraní mrtvice při sexu s o šedesát let mladší prsatou blondýnou.“

„Budu si to pamatovat, až se mi podaří přesvědčit jakoukoliv blondýnu, aby zaujala místo v mé posteli,“ odpověděl suše. „Za ta léta jich bylo jako šafránu.“

„Narcissa Malfoyová?“ odpověděla Hermiona sladce. Ó, v jistých časech se to fámami jen hemžilo.

„Dávám přednost tomu,“ odpověděl rozvážně, „abych zůstal v jednom kuse. Nevšimla jste si Luciusova dosti fanaticky vlastnického rysu?“

„Já si raději nevšímám Luciuse Malfoye vůbec. Vizuálně výrazný, to ano, ale devětadevadesát procent času se chová jako nadutý osel.“

„Pravda,“ souhlasil Severus, „ale to jedno procento stojí za to. Měl své okamžiky.“

„Asi ano,“ připustila Hermiona, „ale raději bych neztrácela čas čekáním na ně.“

„Raději byste ztrácela čas zíráním na strop svojí ložnice?“

Ó, to bylo prohnané. Hermiona se krátce zamračila, ale musela mu přiznat zásah. „No, však už jím plýtvat nebudu,“ prohlásila. „A než jsem z bytu odešla, dala jsem to dost jasně najevo.“ Oči jí padly na šálek, teď prázdný. „Musela jsem se aspoň pokusit, chápete?“ Tak nějak chtěla, aby jí Snape porozuměl.

„Ano.“ Jeho hlas se změnil. Už nebyl provokující ani kousavý; byl klidný a upřímný. „Závidím vám, profesorko Grangerová.“ Opřel se do židle a jeho pohled byl nepřístupný. „Váš vztah měl aspoň průměrné šance na úspěch. Můj,“ dodal s mírnou hořkostí, „měl šanci sněhové vločky v pekle. Pokud vůbec.“

„Myslela jsem,“ řekla Hermiona jemně, „že jste dnes večer měl v úmyslu soucítit _se mnou._ “

„Však taky ano, nemyslíte?“ odpověděl, zmatený. „Říkal jsem vám, že jsem ve svém pokročilém věku sentimentální. Možná bych měl přejít z čaje na alkohol; pak bych měl aspoň výmluvu,“ rozvažoval s neurčitým znechucením nad svým šálkem.

„Ale doprčic,“ vykřikla podrážděně, „právě jsme strávili uplynulých - kolik, hodinu, dvě – diskuzí o mém soukromém životě a souvisejících sexuálních detailech. Měl jste tu slušnost přečkat všechno to fňukání nad věcmi, které jsou ve skutečnosti neobyčejně únavné, otřepané a pro vás nejspíš absolutně nezajímavé, aniž jste mi to otřískal o hlavu. A po tom všem děláte vědu z toho, že byste _možná_ potřeboval chvíli mluvit _o sobě_? Krucinál, Snape, myslím, že jste si sakra zasloužil právo mluvit o čemkoliv, aniž byste se snažil omlouvat sám před sebou – nebo přede mnou.“

Výraz němého úžasu ustoupil upřímnému smíchu. Ačkoliv byla trochu překvapena, pomyslela si Hermiona, že má skutečně krásný smích, zvučný, připadalo jí, že má sytost tmavé čokolády.

Uklidnil se, ale úsměv mu na rtech zůstal, teď spíše křivý a rozpačitý, nicméně i tak proteplil jeho výraz. „Stále panovačná vševědka, profesorko Grangerová.“

Lehce se začervenala. „Ale mám pravdu a vy to víte,“ prohlásila.

„Rozpusťte si vlasy,“ řekl náhle.

„Cože?“ Hermiona byla zmatená tímhle zdánlivě logicky nesouvisejícím výrokem.

„Rozpusťte si vlasy,“ trval na svém. „Já … chci vidět tu dívku, kterou jsem znal, ne starou pannu.“

Zvědavě se na něj podívala, ale ochotně vytáhla spony, které držely na místě velký uzel vlasů. Po ramenou a zádech se jí kaskádovitě rozsypaly nespoutané zvlněné kadeře. V průběhu let podlehla marnivosti a nechala si je narůst až do pasu, i když je obvykle svazovala, aby nepřekážely; i teď, navzdory své tíze, byly stejně nezvládnutelné jako v posledních dvaceti letech.

„Sluší vám,“ řekl tiše. „Nádherné, bujné a naprosto nestoudné, takové jsou.“ Snape jí stále hleděl do očí, naklonil se dopředu a jeho prsty se jejích vlasů dotkly tak lehounce, že by ten dotek mohla snadno pokládat za závan větru, nebo samovolný pohyb. Popadla dech. Jeho tvář, jeho oči ... tak ... ne bezvýrazné, ne doopravdy, spíš neochotné ukázat, co je za nimi. Vycítila, že chce ruku stáhnout a chytila ho za ni, aby mu v tom zabránila. Vzdáleně zaregistrovala mozoly od používání hůlky, obrysy a strukturu dlaně, knoflíky kloubů, provazy šlach. Nepokusil se vytrhnout.

„Proč?“ zeptala se ho a tou jedinou slabikou se dožadovala upřimnosti, kterou jí doteď odpíral.

„Už nejsi dítě, profesorko.“ Hlas, zpočátku snad údivem nebo lítostí váhavý, zesílil. „Už nejsi dítě a já … já nechci být sám.“

„Proč?“ naléhala znovu a nechala jejich ruce klesnout na stůl.

Povzdechl si. „Dnes je den rozjímání a sebezpytování. Shledal jsem, že … minulost je minulost, ať už dobrá či zlá. A současnost pro nikoho nestojí ani za zlámanou grešli ... Nemám přátele ani rodinu, žádný cíl, ke kterému by moje dny směřovaly. Jen prázdný život.

Tohle jsou moje narozeniny, profesorko, a popíjení večerního čaje na veřejném místě bylo to nejlepší, co jsem mohl udělat, abych tento den odlišil od ostatních.“ Vytáhnul svou ruku z její a zprudka se opřel zpátky do křesla. „A spojení toho všeho ze mě udělalo patetického blázna. Ne, že bych kdy byl co jiného,“ dodal hořce.

„Pojďte se mnou domů,“ řekla náhle Hermiona.

Tvář mu ztvrdla. „Nenechám se ponižovat sexem z lítosti, profesorko.“

„ _Tohle_ jsem taky nenabízela, profesore,“ odsekla chladně. „Nehodlám s vámi ze soucitu skočit do postele, tam už jsem vyplýtvala dost času ze smyslu pro povinnost. A přesto, že bych ráda vyzkoušela vaše tvrzení o tom, jaký jste milenec, netoužím po tom, abyste mě zítra ráno obvinil, že jsem vás využila, nebo – jak vy říkáte – ze sexu z lítosti.

Já osobně jsem si myslela na hrnek polévky, opečené maršmelouny, nějakou knížku nebo film. A místo na spaní, pokud byste chtěl. A ne,“ řekla, aby ho předešla, „ani tohle není ze soucitu. Opakuji – strávila jsem příliš mnoho času ve společnosti mužských slabostí; vaše společnost se mi zamlouvá. Dnes večer jsme začali s něčím zajímavým a ráda bych věděla, co bude dál. Řekl jste,“ dodala tiše a vážně, „že nechcete být sám.“

Poněkud bezradně na ni pohlédl. „Bohové vědí proč, ale nechci.“ Povzdychl. „Zdá se mi, že je to z jejich strany další vtípek. Když se mi konečně podařilo přimět lidi, aby mě nechali na pokoji, začal jsem ve své povaze objevovat nesmyslné společenské sklony.“

Hermiona pokrčila rameny. „Jsme lidi. Stádní zvířata. Určujeme své hranice na základě komunikace s ostatními. Ano, bohové si ve vtípcích docela libují.“

„Tak snad bude nejlepší, když si dnes večer určíme hranice mezi námi.“ Jeho pohled zostražitěl. „Žádné sliby, žádná očekávání ...“

„Jenom společnost,“ slíbila.

„... a žádní Weasleyovi.“

Hermiona se zasmála, postavila se a posbírala své svršky. „ _Rozhodně ne_ Weasleyovi. Jestli bude Ron ještě pořád v mém bytě, po tom, co jsem mu řekla, dostane, co si zaslouží.“

„Domnívám se, že Ochabující prokletí by bylo vhodné,“ prohlásil Snape a staromódním gestem jí nabídl rámě.

„Ochabující prokletí?“ zeptala se Hermiona, spřádající intriky, dokonce i když byla okouzlena kavalírským gestem.

Na rtech se mu usadil zlomyslný úsměv. „Vskutku, profesorko. Pro mužské plémě obzvlášť pádná hrozba.“

Hermioniny oči se rozjasnily porozuměním a škodolibou radostí. „Měla bych zájem zvládnout techniku, profesore Snape.“

„Myslím, že jste už tak dost nebezpečná,“ odpověděl nepřítomně, když se zlehka proplétal změtí stolků, křesel a lidí. „Bůhví, jakou spoušť byste s tím kouzlem nadělala. Byla byste schopná zbavit svět celé generace čarodějek a kouzelníků. Ale na druhou stranu,“ dodal, když vyšli ven do chladného nočního vzduchu, „představa stáda pitomců, které _nebudu muset_ učit, má nesporné přednosti.“ Pomohl jí přes zamrzlou louži. „Dnes večer vás to naučím – _po_ maršmelounech, myslím – nechci, abyste byla v náladě, kdy byste tu zatracenou dovednost použila _na mě_.“

„V žádném případě,“ prohlásila Hermiona rozhodně, „v tomto směru si dělám různé naděje. Můžete se pokládat za chráněný druh.“

„To se mi vážně ulevilo,“ ujistil ji vážně, „a mému libidu taky.“

Zasmála se a v mrazu se jí zakouřilo od pusy. „Ve skutečnosti bych nevěřila, že doopravdy existuje něco, co by zničilo mužské libido.“ Snape na žertík neodpověděl, ale nezdálo se, že by to vzal špatně, a mlčky pokračovali v cestě. Ulice teď byly docela klidné. Pozdní hodina a námraza odrazovaly chodce. Vypadalo to, že jde s důvěrou, kam ho vede, jak si uvědomila, protože se nezmínil, že by se místo chůze přemístili. Místo toho naslouchali tlumeným dopadům svých kroků a vzdáleným zvukům lidí a směřovali k domovu.

 

_~ fin ~_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

800

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
